The Hero (QfG)
The Hero of the ''Quest for Glory series is the player character, and can be given any name and assigned one of three (later four) classes -- or turned into a hybrid of several classes through the allocation of skill points. As such, there is no single canon for the Hero -- however Devon Aidendale is the canon name used in Quest for Glory: Authorized Guide.'' ref> "Our main objection to the Spiese book is that the Quest for Glory hero is supposed to be a reflection of the player. When Paula named her hero as Devon Aidendale, that became canon. We would have preferred he remain simply The Hero. But that's a trivial quibble."-Corey Colehttp://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=2645#p2645 The Hero is the greatest adventurer to have ever traveled the lands of Gloriana, becoming the Hero of five different lands, and is the subject of multiple prophecies. From the many skills he is said to possess, he may have been a thief, magic user, or fighter -- and could very well have become a wizard or paladin. According to reports, such as an article in the magazine HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting indicates that the Hero is certainly capable of spellcasting. Personality thumb|link=File:330px-QFG2Heroes.pngNo dialogue from the Hero is ever shown, except in a couple of easter eggs, so the Hero's personality is only implied. Through the reactions of other characters, we can glean these basics. *As a Magic User and Wizard, the Hero seems to be driven by a thirst for knowledge. Still, he recognizes that knowledge serves little purpose if it is not used to improve the world by doing what is right. *As a Thief, the Hero is on a self-centered quest for wealth and prestige. However, when asked, he never fails to do what it takes to protect his world and those he cares about. *As a Fighter, the Hero is very angry. He will protect the world by any means necessary, slaughtering any who threaten it without a second thought. *As a Paladin, the Hero is driven by a great need to do good. He is highly honorable, and sees no greater honor than stopping as many evils and setting as many injustices right as he can. History There is little known about the Hero before his arrival in Spielburg Valley, though he graduated from Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School with high honors. Shortly afterwards he saw the Hero Wanted Flyer and headed toward Spielburg Valley. So You Want to be a Hero He arrived just as an avalanche sealed the Spielburg Pass. After arriving in the town of Spielburg, he quickly befriended the Katta Shameen and Shema, as well as their merchant friend Abdulla Doo. He signed the Adventurers Logbook at the Spielburg Adventurers Guild and learned of the troubles in the valley -- including the Spielburg Curse. *As a Thief, he joined the Spielburg Thieves Guild and is believed to have robbed both Sheriff Schultz Meistersson and the Old Lady, though he was never caught. The Hero helped Brauggi replenish his food stores and found Amelia Appleberry's missing ring. He even climbed Mount Zauberberg and met Erasmus and Fenrus. Before long, he encountered the Dryad -- who gave him a recipe for a dispel potion. He set about gathering the ingredients. It did not take long for him to encounter Baba Yaga. To avoid death, he procured a mandrake root for her. It was not long after that, the Hero freed Barnard von Spielburg from the enchantment placed upon him by the Kobold Magic User. The Baron Stefan von Spielburg gave him a hefty reward -- but the adventure was only beginning. With the dispel potion finally in hand, the Hero infiltrated the Brigand Fortress, getting past the minotaur Toro, and found that Laspo Yorick was the infamous Brigand Warlock. He used the potion to dispel the enchantment on the Brigand Leader -- revealing her to be the long lost Elsa von Spielburg. Taking the Mirror of Reversal, the Hero returned to Baba Yaga and reflected her own spell back upon her -- transforming her into a frog. The Hero was rewarded handsomely and named the Hero of the Realm of Spielburg. With Abdulla Doo's magic carpet returned to him, the Hero joined the merchant and the Katta on their flight to Shapeir. Trial by Fire The Hero almost immediately made friends in Shapeir -- initially with Uhura of the Simbani and with the Liontaur Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna. *As a Magic User, the Hero sought out the Wizard's Institute of Technocery and officially became a Wizard. *As a Thief, the Hero befriended Dinarzad and learned of the occasional theft he could commit in Shapeir without being caught. He robbed Abu bin Ma'amar and Issur of the House of Usher. Before long, the Hero tested his might against a raging fire elemental that threatened the city, and then against a terrifying air elemental. It was not long before the city was beset by an earth elemental, which the Hero too defeated. It was about this time, it became apparent that the elemental attacks were related to the troubles in Raseir. *As a Fighter, the Hero was initiated into the Eternal Order of Fighters about this time as well. The Hero freed the spirit of Julanar, and -- with the help of Harik Attar -- concocted a dispel potion using the Fruit of Compassion that he received for this noble deed. After defeating a water elemental, the Hero and Aziza discovered that his Riding Saurus was actually the missing Emir Arus al-Din. The Hero joined a caravan to Raseir to get to the bottom of the problem. The caravan was set upon by desert brigands -- though there were many casualties, the Hero and the survivors continued on their way. After arriving in Raseir, the Hero found himself under Khaveen's watchful eye. He did manage to help Zayishah escape the city. *As a Thief, he also managed to steal one of the False Blackbirds from Khaveen's Home. Shortly afterwards, the Hero was arrested under trumped up charges. Sharaf helped him to escape the Raseirian Prison, but the Hero soon fell under the mind control of Ad Avis. Under the evil wizard's influence, he entered the Forbidden City and recovered the Statue of Iblis. Ad Avis took to statue and returned to Raseir to summon the ancient Marid, leaving the adventurer trapped in the cave -- and incorrectly believing that Suleiman's Prophecy had been fulfilled. The Hero discovered the Djinni Ring and released He Who Waits Behind. Using his wishes, the Hero made it to Raseir. While the Raseirian Underground led a revolt and provided a distraction, the Hero infiltrated the Raseirian Palace -- hiding in the Raseirian Harem for a brief time -- and ultimately confronted Ad Avis. In the ensuing conflict, the Hero knocked Ad Avis from the tower -- presumably killing him, although his body was never recovered. As city of Raseir returned to peacefulness, the Hero released his captured water elemental into the Raseirian Fountain so that the magical spring would flow freely again. Then, he returned to Shapeir where he was named a Hero, and adopted as the son of the Sultan Harun Al-Rashid. *As an honorable Fighter, Rakeesh also named the Hero a Paladin. Wages of War Three months later, Kreesha Mar Asha reached out to Rakeesh through Aziza to tell of a war brewing between the Simbani and the Leopardmen -- mentioning that she suspected the involvement of demons. She summoned Rakeesh, Uhura (and her son Simba, and the Hero to Tarna. Almost immediately, the Hero brought attention to himself by helping to apprehend the thief Harami. He also met the apothecary Salim Nafs, whom he told about the healer Julanar. Falling in love with her just by her reputation, Salim pledged to help the Hero any way he could. Before long, Rakeesh and the Hero journeyed to the Simbani Village. They learned that the war would not be stopped unless the Spear of Death was returned to the Simbani people. The Hero also befriended the son of Laibon Mkubwa, Yesufu. The Hero also traveled into the jungle, obtaining a Gem of the Guardian from the Mother of the World Tree and releasing Manu from a trap laid by Goblin Pygmies during his adventures there. *As a Wizard, the Hero obtained magic wood in the jungle as well. Kreesha would use this would to create a wizard's staff for him. The Hero returned to Tarna and entered the Temple of Sekhmet, where the goddess Sekhmet judged him worthy of saving East Fricana and uttered a prophecy of how it might be done. Salim and the Hero also created dispel potions, as they had proven useful in the Hero's previous adventures. When the Hero returned to the Simbani Village, he learned they had captured one of the Leopardmen. Using one of his newly acquired potions, he revealed the prisoner was in fact a woman -- Johari. *As a Fighter or a Paladin, the Hero was initiated by the Simbani as one of the mighty Simbani Warriors. As the winner of the initiation's competition, he asked to be given the Drum of Magic. *As a Thief, the Hero broke into the Laibon's Hut and stole the Drum of Magic. The Hero paid the bride price for Johari and attempted to befriend her. Despite his efforts, she fled into the jungle at the first opportunity. He chased after her, but ultimately it was she who found him. He explained that he was trying to bring peace between the tribes; finally she agreed to help him. She took him to the hidden Leopardman Village. *As a Wizard, the Hero dueled the Leopardman Shaman and won, taking the Spear of Death as his reward. *As a Thief, the Hero entered the Leopardman Chieftain's Hut and stole the Spear of Death. Finally able to bring peace to the tribes by returning the artifacts to their respective owners, peace negotiations were begun in Tarna. At the negotiations, however, the Leopardman Chieftain slew Laibon Mkubwa and was in turn slain by Yesufu. It was instantly clear that the Chieftain had been possessed by a demon. As war was imminent, the Hero made haste to the Lost City to stop the demonic influence. He was joined by Manu, who helped him reach the city, albeit reluctantly. Inside the city, he discovered Reeshaka Dar Kreesha and helped her escape her own demonic possession. Then, Kreesha opened a portal from Tarna that allowed Rakeesh, Uhura, Yesufu, Johari, and Harami to reach the Hero, to provide help. Harami initially refused to help, having only wanted to escape Tarna, so Manu agreed to fulfill his part in the prophecy. The Hero, Reeshaka, Manu, Johari, and Yesufu entered the Hall of Mirrors and fought their Demonic Dopplegangers. The battle seemed not to be going well, until Harami jumped in and allowed the Hero to reach the top of the tower and face the Demon Wizard. Despite the demon's best efforts, the Hero closed the World Gate and banished the demons from the face of Gloriana. Almost as soon as he reunited with his friends and allies after this victory, however, dark magic took hold of him and summoned him away. Shadows of Darkness The Hero awoke inside the Bone Cave in the Cave of the Dark One. He escaped the cave and made it to the base of Mount Malign, where he met Katrina. She warned him of the dangers of Mordavia and encouraged him to reach the town as quickly as possible. He did so -- but was immediately met with suspicion by all of the townspeople. This suspicion did not stop until the Hero rescued Igor and prevented the unjust execution of Gypsy Davy. He also reunited Olga Stovich and Boris Stovich. He even found the ghost of Anna, and reunited her and her husband Nikolai. He also settled into an uneasy alliance with a recovered Baba Yaga -- bringing her food in exchange for her help, especially in lifting a curse she had laid upon the gnome Punny Bones. The gnome taugh the Hero the Ultimate Joke as a reward for his help. *As a Paladin, the Hero helped the ghost of Piotyr, freeing the Rusalka Elyssa Pavlovna and redeeming the fallen Paladin's honor by slaying the Master Wraith. Despite all he had done, dark omens lurked and Magda saw all of them in her tarot readings of the Hero. The Hero also experienced a variety of strange dreams -- weird voices of people watching him, and sometimes dreams of the mage Erana -- who he found himself gradually falling in love with in his sleep. He also began developing feelings for Katrina, who he met several times on various nights. Soon, the Hero infiltrated Castle Borgov and discovered Tanya Markarov. He convinced her to return to her parents. Toby sacrificed his life so that Erana's Staff could restore Tanya to life -- and the Rital of Release could be completed. *The Hero fought Queen Tatiana and the Faerie Folk for control of Erana's staff, claiming victory over them and obtaining the Heart Ritual from them. Shortly afterwards, the Hero received a letter from Katrina summoning him to Castle Borgov. When he arrived, however, he discovered a vampiric Ad Avis -- his old foe -- and several Necrotaurs. They captured him and imprisoned him in the Castle Borgov Dungeons. In his attempt to escape, he discovered Katrina. Thinking he was trying to kill her, she placed a geas on him to recover the Dark One Rituals so that she could summon the Dark One Avoozl. When he returned to the castle with the Rituals, Ad Avis and Katrina forced him to complete the rituals in the Cave of the Dark One. As the Dark One was summoned into this world, however, Ad Avis took the opportunity to use Katrina's affection for the Hero against her. As the two fought, Avoozl devoured Katrina. The Hero used the opportunity to distract Ad Avis with the Ultimate Joke, and then killed him with Erana's Staff. The Hero freed Erana's spirit so she could banished Ad Avis from the world, and then pass on to Hades herself. Weeks later, the Hero was officially declared the Hero of Mordavia. At the ceremon where this was announced, Erasmus and Fenris appeared to summon the Hero away to Silmaria. Dragon Fire After being informed of the troubles in Silmaria, Erasmus, Logos and Rakeesh -- who had been summoned to Silmaria as well -- all urged the Hero to enter the Rites of Rulership to find the source of the problems. The Hero did some exploration first -- recovering Hippocrene Water for Famous Adventurer and recovering Sarra's Basket for Sarra. He earned the trust of Doctor Mobius and Doctor Pretorius. The Rites began with the Rite of Freedom. He was sent to free the fishing village of Naxos from Hesparian Mercenaries. *The Hero may have freed all of the fishing villages. On the way back to the city, he discovered the body of Kokeeno Pookameeso next to a shattered Dragon Pillar. He reported this to the Silmarian Guards. Meanwhile, the Hero set up an apprenticeship for Andre with Julanar -- who had moved to Silmaria with Salim. When he returned to the Hall of Kings, the Rite of Conquest began. The Hero traveled to Sifnos Fortress, infiltrated it, and slew General Claudius. After returning to the city, he was approached by Ugarte -- who had gleaned information vital to the Hero's quest. Before the information could be shared, however, an assassin appeared and struck the thief. The Hero's quick thinking saved Ugarte's life, but still left the poison's victim in a deep coma. The Hero also discovered the corpse of competitor Magnum Opus alongside a second broken Dragon Pillar. The Rite of Valor was the third of the Rites. This one sent the remaining competitors to Hydra Isle. Elsa von Spielburg and the Hero arrived at about the same time -- Elsa by boat and the Hero by Icarus Wings he crafted himself. Together, they defeated the Hydra. *The Hero may have allowed Elsa to keep the Hydra Teeth and win the Rite of Valor. After the Rite of Valor was completed and the Rite of Destiny was begun, Rakeesh fell victim to the assasin's poison and was -- just as Ugarte -- saved from death by the Hero. The Hero constructed a hot air balloon to reach the Isle of Delos. While on the island, he danced with the Dryads of Delos. *The Dryads gave the Wizard Hero a piece of magic wood that Shakra sah Tarna could use to create a wizard's staff for him. The Sibyl of Delos prophesied the coming battle against the Dragon of Doom, predicting that someone would sacrifice their life to destroy the Dragon. The Hero also discovered a black lotus. When he returned to Silmaria, the Hero gave the flower to Salim Nafs who used it to concoct a new formula of Poison Cure Pills. It was soon discovered that both Erasmus and Shakra had fallen victim to an unknown drug that left them in deep, restless sleeps from which they could not be awakened. The Rite of Courage began, sending the Hero to the depths of Hades. There he obtained Styx Water and Lethe Water. He also discovered the spirits of both Erana and Katrina -- tethered by their love for him and unable to move on. *The Hero was given the option of giving up part of his life to save one of them -- but not both. The Guardian of the Dead sent the soul of the other into oblivion. The Hero returned to the Hall of Kings and won the challenge. The Rite of Peace began. Before making his own journey, he discovered that the scientists of Science Island were behind the druggings of the local wizards. Using a Waterbreathing Amulet and advice from Famous Adventurer, he traveled to Atlantis to establish a treaty with the Tritons. Queen Hippolyta gave a Peace Statue to seal the deal. The Hero returned victoriously to the Hall of Kings, where Gort was disqualified from the Rites. Then, the final Rite -- the Rite of Justice began. *As a thief, the Hero accompanied Elsa to Minos Fortress on the hunt for evidence against Minos. The Real Blackbird was part of the loot he took away. He then convinced Wolfie to make another false blackbird to trick Senor Ferrari, and would use this ruse to become the Chief Thief of the Silmarian Thieves Guild. The Hero traded one of his most valuable possessions to Ferrari in exchange for the Land Deed for Gnome Ann's Inn. He gave the deed to Gnome Ann Agrama, making her the official owner of Gnome's Ann Land Inn. The assassin attacked the Hero shortly afterwards. Though the assassin was slain, the poison seeped into the Hero's system. He survived only because Toro was able to give him Poison Cure Pills quickly enough. Sure now that Minos was the mastermind, Logos and the Hero planned to get him to confess. Though they were able to prove Minos' scheme, he escaped before he could apprehended. The Hero traveled to Minos Fortress, freed the imprisoned Elsa, and cornered Minos. Rather than accept defeat, Minos killed himself and broke the Prophecy Stone -- releasing the Dragon of Doom. The Hero and Elsa were summoned to the Dragon Blood Pool to confront the Dragon, joined by Toro and Gort. They battled the Dragon of Doom. *Erana or Katrina joined the battle if they were resurrected. *The Hero, Gort, or Toro may have sacrificed themselves, although it is possible to win and sacrifice no one at all. *The Wizard may have cast Thermonuclear Blast and kill the Dragon -- as well as everyone else present for the battle. After the Dragon was defeated, the survivors of the battle returned to the Hall of Kings. Logos crowned the new king. *The Hero declined or accepted the crown. If declined, Elsa became the King of Silmaria. *As a Thief, a ceremony in the Silmarian Thieves Guild proclaimed him the Chief Thief. *The Hero and his betrothed may also have announced his impending nuptials to Erana, Katrina, Nawar, or Elsa. Titles Of the course of his adventures, the Hero earned many titles -- both officially and unofficially. Heroic Titles These are titles the Hero came to be called as he committed more and more heroic deeds. *Hero-to-Be (by The Dryad) *Unknown Hero *Hero *Great Hero *Brave and Kind Hero *O Prince Among Heroes *Brave One *True Hero *Hero from the East (in the Spielburg Curse prophecy) *Hero of Spielburg (later given to Elsa von Spielburg) *Hero of the Realm (later given to Elsa von Spielburg) *Hero of the Realm of Spielburg (later given to Elsa von Spielburg) *Hero of the Land of Spielburg (later given to Elsa von Spielburg) *Hero of the North *Hero from the North (in Suleiman's Prophecy) *Hero of the Northland *Hero from the Northland *Hero of Shapeir *Wizard-Hero *Hero-friend (by the Katta people) *Hero of the Kattas *Hero of Two Lands *Hero of Tarna *Hero of Mordavia *Hero of Many Lands *Champion of Silmaria Titles of Nobility Over the course of his adventures, the Hero earned his place as a member of the nobility. *Prince of Shapeir *O Prince Among Heroes *King of Silmaria (unless he declines the crown) Titles of Friendship The Katta and the Mordavian Gypsies both officially noted the Hero as a friend of their people, due to his heroic efforts on their behalf, and referred to him as such. *Katta-friend *Friend of the Katta *Hero-friend *O Friend of my People *Man-Friend (by Manu) *Gypsy Friend EOF Titles As a Fighter, the Hero was initiated into the Eternal Order of Fighters and earned one of the following titles. *Brother Saurus *Brother Scorpion Titles of Subservience He Who Waits Behind saw the Hero as his master and referred to him as such. *Master *O Master *Master of the Ring *Lord of the Ring Class Titles Sometimes, the Hero would be referred to by the skills he employed on his adventures. *Fighter *Warrior *Simbani Warrior *Magic User *Want-to-be-Wizard *Wizard-Initiate *Wizard *Wizard-Hero *O Wizard *Magician *Paladin *Thief *Master Thief *Chief Thief (used sometimes as a general term for thieves, not to denote a title, although it would become official later) Titles of Great Deeds & Prophecy Some of the deeds the Hero committed earned him specific respect. Other titles were given to him by prophecies. *Hero from the East *Hero from the North *Defeater of (the) Elementals *He Who Waits Behind (used as part of an incorrect interpretation of Suleiman's Prophecy) *Doer *Changer of Worlds *Fate Maker *Releaser of Darkness *Doom of Tarna *Opener of the World Gates *Opener of the Way *Bringer of Light *Bringer of the Spear *Hand of Fate Titles of Journey The Hero's journeys from one land to another earned him a reputation for his wanderlust. *Traveler *Wanderer *Wanderer from Afar *Foreigner *Stranger from the North Nicknames Some of the people the Hero encountered developed their own nicknames for him. *Handsome (by Janna Jamil) *Curly Locks (by Dinarzad) *Golden Hair (by Dinarzad) *Goody-two-shoes (by Bonehead) *Red Hot Lover (by Bonehead) *Oh-Soon-to-be-Supper (by Baba Yaga) *Mr. Tender Morsel (by Baba Yaga) *Hero Lout (by Baba Yaga) *Lover Boy (by Elyssa Pavlovna) *Blonde (by Harami) *Oh-Hider-in-Harems (by Budar) Non-Canon Dark Paladins The Hero, Devon Aidendale, is a Paladin. He saved Erana from Hades and married her after refusing the Crown of Silmaria. He has taken up living at Erana's Retreat. The Fate of the Dark Master The Hero, Devon Aidendale, is a Paladin who rescued Erana from Hades. Non-Canon Images i_pick_you__by_blu3vibration-d4po01u.jpg|"I Pick You" Valentine's Day card starring the Hero (by Blu3vibration)|link=http://blu3vibration.deviantart.com/gallery/29601406#/d4po01u Names As any name can be given to the Hero, there are several names and backstories that have been created. Some are partially canonical, while others are completely non-canon. *'Devon Aidendale' - the Hero from the Quest for Glory: Authorized Guide. This can be treated as canon. *'Jester' - this is the name given in sample screens from the Quest for Glory Anthology manual for the first two games. *'Joker' - this is the name given in sample stat screen from the Quest for Glory Anthology manual for Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. *'Wednesday' - this is the name given in the sample stat screen from the Quest for Glory Anthology manual for Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. *'Brutus' - this is the name given in the sample stat screen in the manual for Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero and it's original release as Hero Quest: So You Want to be a Hero. *'Gonad the Barbarian' - this is the name given in the sample stat screen in the manual for Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire. *'Dingleberry' - this is the name given in the sample stat screen in the manual for Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. *'Unknown Hero' - this is the 'name' given to the Hero by default in the original Quest for Glory I/Hero's Quest. *'Hero' - this is the name given the Hero by default in Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire *'Jago Daforgo' - the Hero from the non-canon fan game Quest for Glory ZZT. Real World The Hero is the player character in the Quest for Glory series. He appears in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?. Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, Quest for Glory III: Wages of War, Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness, Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Hero (QfG) Category:Science Academy Members Category:Rites of Rulership Competitors Category:Heroes